slave_haremfandomcom-20200214-history
Michio Kaga/Relationships
Relationships Companions Michio treats his slaves as if they were a family, which surprised each of them at first. He doesn't want any of them to get hurt and always wants to make sure they're happy. This leads him to be very lenient with them, compared to how slaves are normally treated. Roxanne Roxanne is Michio's first slave. He felt attracted to her the first time he saw her and knew that he wanted to buy her. Roxanne is amazed at how well he treats her despite being his slave. Michio has complete trust in Roxanne's capabilities. Roxanne, in turn, is completely devoted to him and is implied to be deeply in love with him. She thinks very highly of him to the point of somewhat idealizing him, Michio notices this and it makes him anxious of disappointing her. Whenever anyone says or does anything disrespectful to Michio, Roxanne gets immediately enraged, and will want to reprimand that person, no matter who they may be. Sherry Sherry is Michio's second slave. Michio first met her when he went to Alan's house looking for a Master Smith. Michio is impressed with the knowledge Sherry has accumulated about a wide variety of subjects so he asks that whenever he doesn't understand something that she be the one to explain it to him. She is usually calm and collected when interacting with Michio, unlike his other slaves. She is also the one most likely to not be blinded with amazement by what he is capable of doing, and occasionally questions how he does it. But when he asks her to use her abilities as a Master Smith to do something that she believes is beyond her ability she gets fearful of failure and is slightly afraid every time he does this, although over time she seems to be getting over it. Her attitude towards him when she is drunk is completely different, with her acting openly affectionate and needy towards him. This may imply that she has feelings for him, but is suppressing it through logic and willpower. Miria Miria is Michio's third slave. Michio decided to buy her because she seemed eager and looked pretty. He and Roxanne help her learn Brahim so that they could communicate better. Michio pleases her every time he buys fish for their meals. Michio likes her happy disposition but also thinks that she is too simple-minded. Vesta Vesta is Michio's fourth slave. Michio bought her at an auction. When she first arrived, Vesta was shocked and amazed at how kindly and generously Michio treated all of his slaves, especially since, as the child of two slaves, she expected to be treated more like an object. Vesta sees Michio as a benevolent person who has given her a chance to live a life she never dreamed she could have. She is so happy, that she no longer wishes to be freed from her status as a slave, something she desired her entire life. Rutina Rutina is Michio's fifth slave. Michio acquired Rutina from the Duke because the latter felt that she could gain valuable experience from joining Michio's party. Rutina originally didn't have a very high opinion of Michio, seeing him as just a commoner used by the Duke of Harz. She stops openly being dismissive of him after she is disciplined by Roxanne. After seeing him in action in a labyrinth, she is amazed by his abilities in combat, particularly his magic as she herself uses magic. Allies Alan Alan is the first Slave Merchant Michio met and the one who sold him Roxanne and Sherry. Alan seemed to have a good first impression about Michio because he felt confident that the latter could gather enough money to buy Roxanne in ten days. He also helped introduce Michio to other Slave Merchants where the latter could buy slaves not found in Alan's house. Luke Acid Luke is Michio's broker. Michio has a good relationship with his broker. Michio is aware that, as a broker, Luke will fulfill the former's request in a way that will provide the most profit for himself. However, Luke has never cheated him in any of their transactions and abides with any limits in the amount used to obtain the items Michio needs. This doesn't stop Michio however from using his Discount Negotiation to get a better price for his transactions. Luke also acts a middleman for Michio when the Harz Duchy is looking for him. Brocken North Braun Anhalt Brocken, or the Duke, as Michio calls him, is a noble that has taken an interest in Michio and wants to form a mutually beneficial relationship with him. Michio thinks of Brocken a nice person, but is wary of being manipulated by him. Michio is also jealous of how beautiful his wife Cassia is. Gozer North Braun Anhalt Gozer is the leader of the Order of Knights of Harz Duchy. He and Michio first met when his lord, Brocken, the Duke of Harz, took an interest in the man. Michio has a high opinion of Gozer, seeing him as a hard worker who always does what is needed of him. Who Michio internally refers to as a "Man of the World". Cassia Cassia is the wife of Brocken. Michio found her incredibly beautiful when they first met and wishes she were his. Whenever she asks Michio to do something he is guaranteed to do it, no matter what it may be. She seems to think of Michio as a good acquaintance who helps when the Duke asks and is seemingly unaware that Michio is attracted to her. Gaius Principus n'Impera Gaius is the Emperor of the Empire. Michio has an amicable relationship with Gaius, but sees him as a bit of a pervert due to the latter's fetishes. Sebastian Michio sees Sebastian as someone dependable who can help him with whatever matter he needs assistance as a member of the Empire Liberation Society. Enemies Sabo Baradam Sabo Baradam got into conflict with Michio when a member of the former's household was unable to defeat Roxanne in a duel. Sabo wished to fight her, but Michio decided to fight him himself. After feeling belittled by Michio he tried to kill him, but was instantly defeated and killed. Baradam Woman Michio disliked Baradam Woman due to how she interacted with Roxanne. However, he was willing to let her keep her life after her defeat at Roxanne's hands. Category:Michio Kaga Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Empire Liberation Society